Fallen Angels
by xsophyx
Summary: <html><head></head>Fallen Angels are a girl band, made up of four stunning, talented, and all-round amazing girls. Plus, they are friends with Big Time Rush! Everything is going great until, one day, they are all kidnapped! Will someone ever save them? Also includes some of my favourite youtubers and one direction! Better than it sounds! Friendship/romance/hurt/comfort</html>
1. Meet the girls

Authors note: Hi, this is my first fan fiction so please be nice.

Characters:

Juliet: She is the leader of Fallen Angels. She is a guitarist, pianist, songwriter, rapper and more. She loves music and sports especially hockey, cheerleading, gymnastics, football etc. She is very kind and sweet but can also be very feisty and overprotective of friends. She is amazing at comebacks and is not afraid to fight. She is a black belt in mixed martial arts, judo, karate, hand to hand combat and more, so basically she is always up for a fight. Her celebrity lookalike is Perrie Edwards and she sings like Ariana Grande. She will be paired with Kendall.

Hayley: She is very kind, sweet, gentle and caring, she loves hockey and cheerleading. She plays all bass instruments and loves music. She is very fashionable and loves all hair-care products. She always seems to have different fake nails on every day. Her celebrity lookalike is Victoria Justice and she sings like Rita Ora. She will be paired with James.

Lizzie: Like the others she is sweet, kind and caring. She is the most sensible one out of the group and the smartest. She loves hockey and running and she plays the piano/keyboard. She ironically is part of the mathletes but she is very popular like the other members. Her celebrity lookalike is Jade Thirlwall and she sings like Elizabeth Gillies. She will be paired with Logan.

Scarlett: She is very fun, hyper, sweet and innocent. She is crazy and loves hockey and skateboarding. She plays drums and loves music. She is quite innocent and if anyone picks on her, they have the girls to deal with. She is like the baby sister of the group. Her celebrity lookalike is Lily Collins and she sings like Jessie J. She will be paired with Carlos.


	2. Move

Narrator Pov:

The Fallen Angels are in the booth singing their new song "move" (by little mix). While Gustavo Roque and his assistant Kelly are dancing to the beat. Behind them are Big Time Rush made up of Kendall 'the leader', James 'the pretty one', Logan 'the smart one' and Carlos 'the fun one'. Each and every one of them are jamming along to the rhythm each glancing at 'their girls'. Kendall at Juliet, James at Hayley, Logan at Lizzie and Carlos at Scarlett.

Both bands have been best friends since they were born. They grew up in Minnesota together then all went to LA to become two different bands. Both Fallen Angels and Big Time Rush had hit it big time in the music industry and were now the most famous bands in the USA. All of the girls were stunning. That's where the boys thought of the name. They have all had secret crushes on each other for several years, but never cared to admit in case it would ruin their friendship or even careers.

Juliet pov:

This is my favourite song so far on our third album! Wow, I can't believe we all came from Minnesota, just 8 little hockey players. To this, two amazing bands that have hit it big time!

"That was AMAZING! Good job girls, you may go home!" Gustavo shouted just as we took our headphones off. We all did a chorus of 'thanks' and 'see you tomorrow' as we exited the booth.

"OMG! I love that song! Good job on writing it, Juliet!" Squealed Scarlett.

"Thanx, and you love everything, Scar!" I laughed.

"I know!" We all giggled at that comment.

"Congratulations on the new song guys, it was amazing, as usual!" Commented Kendall as he and the guys walked over to us. Wow he is so cute! I have had a crush on Kendall Knight since the fifth grade when he-

"Thanks guys!" Spoke Hayley and Lizzie, quite synchronised if I may add.

"Wow, that was quite disturbing, please don't do that again!" I told them. Everyone burst out laughing at my comment.

"Mhm." Agreed Logan.

"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to come to our apartment to watch some horror movies tonight." Asked James, I felt someone's eyes on me and realised it was Kendall. I smiled a bit to myself.

"Yeah sure, we would love to but does Marley and me count as a horror movie?" Asked a very clueless Scarlett. At that, I face palmed myself, as did many others. I went and patted her back with a smile and said,

"No. No it doesn't."

"So special." Repeated Hayley over and over again.


	3. Horror Reality

Hayley pov:

"So, what are we going to wear?" I asked looking at all the clothes in the wardrobe.

"I'm going to wear this dress!" Scarlett squealed excitedly. (The dress Cat wore on the victorious episode 'Three girls and a Moose' while singing 'La Boyz')

"Good choice, I'm going to wear this!" Juliet announced. (The outfit that Perrie wore on the music video 'Hey, how ya doin?' The one with the crop top and jeans.)

"Hmm. I quite like this one what do you think, Hayley?" Lizzie asked me, while holding up an outfit. (The Aztec patterned one that Anne-Leigh wore on the music video 'wings' by little mix.)

"Obviously. I am going to wear this amazing outfit!" I told them. (The black, red and white one that Jessie wore on the music video 'Move' by little mix)

After we all got ready and changed, being the fashionista I am, styled all the girls hair and did their makeup. Ironically we all came out of our bedrooms at the same time. I must say, we all look stunning!

"OMG! We look beautiful! I bet the boys would pay attention to us more often now!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Well obviously, who cannot look up at me?!" Mocked Juliet, giving her hair a flirtatious flip.

At that we all burst out laughing until I realised what time it was.

"Guys, its 7:10 we were meant to be there 10 minutes ago!" I announced. Rushing out the door with a quite panicked group of girls rushing out behind me.

Meanwhile with the boys…

Logan pov:

"Guys will you calm down already. It's the girls we're talking about, they've seen us a million times before!" I tried to calm the boys down after all of them were running about trying to get ready, all at once.

They all stopped and raised their eyebrows at me giving me the 'are you stupid look'. Then Kendall and Carlos carried on with their clothes fiasco. While James stepped over to me shaking his head and said,

"Logan, Logan, Logan, oh poor stupid little Logan."

"Why am I stupid?" I asked orquadly while James was rubbing my hair.

"Because, this is the night! The night that we're going to ask them out!" He told me as if I was a child.

"While watching Horror Movies and screaming our heads off. Correction, with _you lot_ screaming your heads off, while watching people's heads _being_ chopped off. Very Romantic." I asked him.

"No. Ok. Picture this." He said looking off into the distance with me following his orders. "Us all watching a horror movie. The girls frightened, available and need some comfort. You putting your arm around Lizzie and her putting her head onto your shoulder and maybe, her falling asleep in your arms. After the movie is done, go onto the balcony and have a moment looking into each other's eyes and BAM! You lean over and kiss her! Instant girlfriend!" He explained smirking along the way and me jumping at 'BAM'.

"Umm. I'm 63% sure that won't work… But, what the hell. It's worth a shot!" I considered liking the idea of the kissing and hugging parts.

"I knew you would understand Logie. So c'mon lets go, the girls will be here in 1 and a half hours!"

I followed him into my room as we all picked out our outfits. (Basically jeans, t-shirts, the occasional leather jacket etc.)

"Wow we all look great!" James said "Especially me!" He added combing his hair. At that comment we all rolled our eyes and some of us face palmed.

"Sure if it helps you sleep at night!" Kendall said patting James's back.

At that we all laughed while James just sulked and walked out the room, trying to fix his 'oh so amazing hair'.

Kendall's pov:

This is going to be so fun! I am a little nervous though, I mean who wouldn't. I am going to finally ask out Juliet! The amazing, beautiful, talented, gorg- I was cut out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"The girls are here!" Carlos announced a bit too loudly, as we heard a small giggle that came from Scarlett.

I walked over and opened the door seeing a very stunning bunch of girls smiling at us. I looked over to Juliet and I suddenly became speechless. She was beautiful. Soon the guys copied my actions.

"I... um... C-come on in. Y-you guys look stunning by the way!" I stuttered. I saw all of the girls smiling at me and I was pretty sure I saw Juliet blushing, but I wasn't too sure.

"Thanx. You don't look so bad yourself!" Commented Hayley.

"Why thank you, we made some popcorn. How about we watch world war z?" James asked finally finding his voice. There was a chorus of 'yeah's' and 'great'. So I picked it up and put it in the TV, and sat down on the sofa (couch, if you're American) next to Juliet.

Part way through the movie, I looked over to Juliet and saw the light shining in her eyes. Wow.

"Eww, that's nasty!" Juliet disgustedly said looking at the screen, where we saw a zombie with no head. I chuckled softly at her outburst.

About half way through the movie Juliet put her head on my shoulder, so I gently put my arm around her small waist. I smiled to myself. James's plan was actually working. I saw James smirking at me in the corner of my eye but I ignored him. This was the perfect moment until there was a loud crash that came from outside.

"What was that?" Lizzie asked a bit frightened.

"I don't know, but, I'm gonna have a look." Carlos said mysteriously. Scarlett, Lizzie and Logan tagged along and walked outside.

"Maybe it was just the movie." I reassured them after we found that they had been gone for a long time, so we came after them. Here we are, us all looking in the park for the other halve of our friends.

"I don't know… How about we split up, I go north, Kendall go east, James go south and Hayley, you, go west." Juliet told them taking her place as leader.

"Ok, but be careful." me and James said at the same time.

"Don't worry we will!" Giggled Hayley.

We all went our separate ways until me and James bumped into each other.

"OMG! Kendall! You scared me to death, never do that again." James angrily whispered trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry. Have you see-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" me and James looked around then back at each other.

"That sounded a lot like," "Juliet!" me and James said at the same time.

We both ran into the direction of the ear-piercing scream. On our way we found Hayley looking as shocked and worried as us.

We soon found Juliet on the floor, unconscious, with bright red blood around her head. Before I could touch her I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, soon everything went black. My last sight was of a giant guy standing over me with a smirk on his face.

**So, I hope you like it. Wow, that chapter took forever! I hope you liked it! Don't worry it will get a lot more eventful soon, and more friendship and a lot more romance! Hopefully I will post a new chapter every day, but if not then sorry! Please review! xxx xsophyx**


	4. We're in Hell!

We're in Hell!

Kendall pov:

I woke up to a giant headache and all my muscles aching. Humph. Must of slept in a bad position last night. I slowly opened my eyes and… Where am I? How did I get here? I was in a dark, soggy, umm, basement? What happened? Then I replayed last night's memories. My eyes went wide. I shot up off the floor, ignoring the pain, well, everywhere and shouted,

"JULIET? JULIET?"

"Well that's nice that was the first person that sprung to mind." I looked down and saw James, Logan, Carlos, Lizzie and Scarlett waking up, looking around frantically.

"Sorry, are you guys ok?" I apologised.

"I got a headache and my body feels like its on fire, but overall I'm just peachy!" Logan said sarcastically while helping Lizzie up off the ground. Carlos doing the same with Scarlett.

"Wait, where is Hayley and Juliet?" Realised James.

Two small moans came from the corner of the room. My head twisted around and I saw Juliet and Hayley struggling to get up.

Juliet pov:

Ugh. Where are we? My body was on fire and I felt some dried liquid on the back of my head. Blood. Great. I tried to open my eyes but they were sealed shut. After a few times, it finally worked. I heard a faint noise. I think it was James. "Wait, where are Hayley and Juliet?" I tried to answer, but all that came out was a soft but groggy moan. I heard that Hayley had the same problem as me.

Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. Kendall. I leaned my head against his chest and hugged him, trying to find my strength again. I looked up into his emerald green sparkling eyes. He was so handsome. Wait what? I mentally slapped myself. Bad time!

"Are you ok?" He asked me, his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I think?" I croaked back, almost a whisper.

He was about to answer when, suddenly. The door creaked open and the lights were turned on. I blinked several times trying to get used to the blinding light.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" The man asked with a hint of amusement. Once my eyes focused like everyone else's. I saw him.

"Who are you? Where are we? How did we get here?" Kendall asked in a confident voice. The man looked and turned to us. Kendall sort of stood in front of me, like he was trying to protect me. The man had jet black hair, evil blue eyes and scars all over him. He chuckled darkly.

"You may call me Erik, and as to where you are. That is classified."

"What is going to happen to us? Why are we here?" Carlos spoke up in a croaky voice.

"Hmm. Ok, fine. I'll tell you. You are here to do our job. You are our entertainment." As he said that 15 odd men walked into the room. All with an evil glint in their eyes, smirking.

"What kind of entertainment?" Asked Hayley, she sounded terrified. But, I suppose we all are. 'Erik' just laughed evilly.

"You'll find out soon." Before he left the room he said,

"You might want to bond a bit. This might be your last night of freedom." He smirked and left. There was a silence all around the room. We've been kidnapped! This was our last night of happiness! I pieced every bit of information together.

We're in hell!

**Hiya! Sorry this chapters really short! The next one will be really long, hopefully. I would like to say a massive thank you to rusher driver for being so supportive of my first few chapters! Warning, the next chapter is quite gory! xxx xsophyx**


	5. Gory Game show Part 1

James pov:

I can't believe it! We've been kidnapped and we are probably going to die! I would burst out crying any minuet but I have to be strong for everyone, for Hayley. Hayley. I have to keep her safe, away from that insane idiot. I now vow to myself that I will keep her safe at all causes, she has to stay alive. I will not let Erik touch her! I was cut out of my thoughts when Hayley started crying, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Shh, shh. It's gonna be okay. I got you. You're safe. Please don't cry." I kept whispering sweet nothings into her ears trying to comfort her, I hate to see her sad. I saw the rest of the guys doing the same.

"W-what are w-we going t-to d-do?" Stuttered Scarlett finding her voice.

"I don't know, but we are going to get through this, together." Kendall spoke with his arms around a quite frantic Juliet.

"How? How are we going to get through this! We are going to die!" Shouted Hayley overwhelmed and frustrated.

"No you're not. The guys and I will protect you all. Nothing would happen to you as long we're around!" I said sounding confident.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, we heard the evil laugh coming from the door.

"Aww how cute the guys want to protect the girls from harm's way." Erik smirked as he walked in to the room. All of us stepped in front of the girls to protect them.

"Ooohh, bad idea!" He spoke smirking. Just as he finished talking a giant cage wall came from in-between us and the girls.

"Hey!" Kendall and I shouted at the same time. We all stepped towards the wall.

"I was wondering when you guys were going to stop hugging. Guys!" Erik clapped. Out behind him came 4 giant 6ft something guys came into the room. Erik whispered something to them and then smiled evilly. Suddenly the guys walked over to the girls and threw them over their shoulders. Kicking and screaming. We kept on shouting protests, he ignored us. Juliet being the black belt in, well, everything managed to flip the guy over and put him unconscious. There's my girl. But, out of nowhere about 6 more guys came out, running at her, angry.

"This is going to be fun!" Smirked Juliet, she was in fight mode. No one messes with her now. Two men came charging at her from each side, Juliet jumped up and did the splits in mid-air knocking them both out. Ha! One more came at her from behind with a raised fist. She grabbed his fist and flipped him over in-front of her, three down, and three to go. Another two came from beside her again. Just in time she ducked and the two men bumped heads and fell, five down one to go. The last guy came charging at her. Just to confuse him, she started doing flips and cartwheels over to him, it worked, she ran up the side of the wall and flipped over the guy grabbed his shoulders and flipped him with her. She landed on top of him. Wow, she is amazing, she has got to teach me how to do that! Suddenly a 7ft massive, broad guy came from behind her and threw her against the wall.

"NOOOO!" All of us shouted at once, Kendall banged his fists against the cage shouting her name. She quickly recovered and karate kicked his face. He didn't even flinch, oh no! He reached to grab her but she slid under his legs and popped back up behind him. She thought to herself for a moment before her face lit up. She ran up to him and kicked him in is, umm man area. Ha ha! Good one Juliet! The man fell to the ground holding his area in pain. We all cheered for her. Until, she flinched, she reached for her neck and pulled out a red dart. Her eyes rolled back and she fell on the floor, unconscious. We turned our heads to Erik in anger, he gave the gun to one of his men, and he was smiling.

"How dare you? You are going to pay for that!" Kendall shouted at him, anger dripping from his tongue. Erik ignored his comment and said,

"Finally, someone who can actually fight!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Logan as confused as us.

"You'll see!" He smirked and clapped his hands and some guys took us and Juliet out and threw each of us in a glass tube, thing.

Juliet pov:

A surging pain flew through me and I shot up to find that I was just electrocuted. I tried to catch my breath back, wow that was painful. Wait I'm not in that basement thing. Where am I? I looked around and found out I was in a glass tube thing. What happened? My question was answered when Erik started talking.

"Ahh, you finally awoke. Welcome to my own game show. It's called Gory Game show!"

"Three things. 1, you electrocuted me. 2, Gory Game show, seriously? 3, who are all these people in those seats?" I said just noticing a load of very familiar people sitting in seats in rows.

"Those are other people like you, I've also kept hostage, famous people! Don't worry they're very new, like you!" Erik laughed and sure enough he was right. Sitting in the seats were one direction, there were also youtubers like Dan and Phil (Danisnotonfire and amazingphil), Caspar Lee, Marcus Butler, Zoella, thatcher Joe, Alfie Deyes (Pointless blog) jacksgap etc. They all had concerned, worried and scared looks on their faces. (Btw there are going to be no romances between the girls and them, they're just going to be good friends and work together) How could Erik do this? Kidnapping innocent people and, and doing whatever this is.

"Ok, well how about we start the game? Here are the rules: The randomizer picks a random person and I will ask that person to answer. You will have 5 seconds to answer. Ok let's go!" Erik announced.

He signalled for a man to press this button and then a light showed on the top of my tube. I'm first.

"Typical." I said

"Ok, here's your question. In your new song 'Move' if it was played 5467 times, how many times would the word 'Move' be sung?" Erik asked me in a fake presenter's voice.

"I don't know? Who would know that?" I shouted frustrated, that was an impossible question to answer in 5 seconds!

"Oohh wrong answer!" Erik booed me. I just rolled my eyes in response. Suddenly out of nowhere my tube opened and the same guy that I kicked in the nuts grabbed me and put me at the front of the stage. Then another man walked up onto the stage holding a baseball bat with spikes on the end. The next scene that happened in front of me flew before my eyes. One minute I was just standing there the next, I'm on the floor screaming from extreme pain just after the guy wacked my stomach with the bat. Scarlett red blood streamed from me staining the floor. I heard some screams and gasps of horror from behind me and even from the audience. I saw a lot of boys like Dan and Phil, one direction, Marcus Butler, Casper Lee etc. fighting off guards trying to help me. Behind me I heard everyone trying to help me and screaming at Erik in anger. I looked at Kendall in the eyes and saw mixed feelings like anger, concern, worry, pure hatred and love? No, he doesn't love me does he? I grunted as the man dragged me and threw me back into the tube. My own blood was staining everything. The pain was unexplainable. It felt like someone was tearing me apart and then stitching me back up. In the tubes next to me were Kendall and James trying to get to me, comforting me.

"Ok, that hurt." I said trying to catch my breath.

Caspar Lee pov:

I can't believe they just did that! First of all they kidnap a lot of celebrities, then they make up a game show that could kill someone, or put them in extreme pain, like now, poor Juliet. GRR! That's it! Me, and some other boys jumped up and started fighting off the guards. We needed to get out of here, we needed to help her! They just wacked her in the stomach with a spiked bat! You can't do that to a woman! You can't do that to anyone! I need to help her! I jumped on one guys back and Dan and Marcus punched and kicked him, they had the same plan as me. Once they were all down we started running up to the stage.

Suddenly, a giant cage wall thing slid in front of us, so we couldn't get through. We started shouting at 'Erik' to stop this madness. Then I felt some bloodied arms grab me and throw me and the rest of us into our seats and handcuff us to them. We were forced to watch.

"Well that went well." Spoke Dan sarcastically looking at Juliet with concerned eyes as they threw her back into the tube.

"Poor Juliet, just think what else they are gonna do now!" Zayn said angry and worried for his idols on the stage. All of us nodded our heads in agreement. Us youtubers and one direction had become great friends while we've been here. We were at one of their concerts backstage when we were kidnapped and thrown into these seats. The eight of them on stage have been our idols for years, they were so inspirational and talented and just, normal. Considering they were famous bands. Zoella or Zoe was sobbing behind me, she hated these kinds of things. In the corner of my eye I saw Alfie comforting her.

Juliet pov:

Wow, I literally can't move, it hurts so much! It's quite sweet how everyone cares for me that much! My vision is going a bit blurry! Have I lost that much blood? Black spots covered my vision. The last thing that I saw before I passed out was Kendall's worried eyes on me full of… love!

I woke up to another surging pain run through me. I woke up and saw that I had been electrocuted, again!

"Would you quite that!" I shouted at Erik.

"Your fault you fell unconscious!" He argued back

"You stabbed me with a spiked bat!" I screamed at him, annoyed and frustrated.

Erik groaned and stared viciously at me. "Never mind let's just get on with the show, after your little hissy fit you wasted 15 minutes of my precious time!" Erik said angrily.

"Again, I was stabbed, it hurt!" I said getting into my fight/anger mode, too bad this tube is in the way, I know over 165 ways to kill someone. I could kill someone with a toothbrush, glue, even toilet paper, you name it.

"So, who's next?" Erik said ignoring my comment. The randomizer or whatever picked Hayley. Oh crap, not her!

"Hayley, what is the meaning of life?" Erik asked her. What kind of a question is that? It seemed Hayley read my mind.

"What kind of question is that?" Hayley asked annoyed.

"Wrong answer!" Erik cried out smirking. Everyone was quiet until-

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I looked over and saw Hayley being electrocuted, but it was much worse than mine. When it was done, the reactions was just as bad as last times. Hayley was lying on the floor panting and every now and then she would flinch from the aftershock.

"That was the equivalent of getting struck with lightning but times it twice! Did you feel it?" Erik asked in amusement.

"YES I FELT IT!" Hayley screamed back in anger and a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok next, is Carlos! How long is a piece of string?" Oh great.

"Ummm, 42cm?" Carlos asked scared and a bit confused.

"No. So I know how much you love music, do you like this?" Suddenly Carlos screamed and covered his ears, we could hear all of our screams inputted into his tube with the volume turned high, and I mean high. At Scarlett's scream, he lost it, he burst out in tears. I could see his ears were starting to bleed, isn't that a really bad thing? Poor, Carlos. He and Scarlett are really fragile and even the tiniest thing could break them. (See what I did there, like in the hunger games catching fire, the jabberjays ;))

"We are now going to have a short break, we will see you in a bit!" Erik said in his irritating presenter voice.

**I really hope you liked that chapter. I would write the second part soon! Did you like all the celebrity guests I put on? Please review!**


	6. Sorry! Authors note!

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had ****a lot**** of test coming up recently and a**** load**** of homework. I will post soon though. Sorry! xxx xsophyx **

**I have ****not**** forgotten about this fan fiction!**


	7. Gory Game show Part 2

Juliet pov:

Once Erik had said that, my tube opened up underneath and I fell to the basement floor, with a loud bang. Perfect, now my back is killing me also! My breathing quickened and sounded like I hadn't had any water in days. Well, that's partly true. I tried to forget the pain and focus on breathing. It was very hard. In the distance I saw Kendall running up to me.

"Juliet! Are you okay? Logan help me!" Kendall rushed in panic.

"I'm fine." I lied. It came out as a small whisper.

"No you're not! You can barely breathe! I'm so sorry, Juliet. I should've helped you!" Kendall said angry at himself.

"It's not your fault Kendall, there was a giant glass tube separating us! Don't worry!" I stifled a laugh. He looked at me concerned. Logan then rushed over to us and said,

Carlos and Hayley are fine, they are just resting. Whoa!" He said looking over me. "Okay, I need bandages, water, basically anything and everything you can find!" Logan said looking me over. My breathing was getting worse, he was right about water. My throat was as dry as a desert.

"Here you go." Erik said while stepping into the room. I was so confused, why was he helping me?

"Umm, why are you being nice to us?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Because you need to be in good shape for classified reasons. Also you've got visitors." While Logan cleaned me up, in came one direction and the youtubers we saw in the crowd. They all rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked me with concern. I just nodded, not wanting them to hear my croaky voice. Zayn and Niall then gave me a glass of water, I looked at them with a thankful look and they gave me a half smile back. I gulped down the water, thirstily. The cool liquid slid down my throat and a hummed enjoyably. Logan then dabbed on some medicine that stung a bit like a bee sting. I winced.

"Sorry." Logan apologised.

"So how did you get here?" I asked weakly turning the conversation away from me. The guys all looked at each other then Dan said,

"Well, we were at one of one directions concerts. We were back stage talking, and stuff like that."

Louis carried on the story, "Then we heard a loud bang, so we went outside looking to find what was going on. Bad idea."

Liam continued, "We saw something in the distance, and then nothing."

Joe then spoke. "We all woke up in this basement place and Erik came in and took us out the room."

"We then got put into those seats and we were forced to watch everything." Jack and Finn spoke at the same time, typical twins.

"Wow that was very synchronised." Louis joked making everyone smile. Kendall held my hand and half smiled at me warmly giving me the 'everything is alright' face. I weakly smiled back at him and looked into his jade eyes. I could get lost in them forever. Hayley, James, Carlos and Scarlett came over to us. Carlos was shuddering slightly from the screams. Hayley was still flinching from the aftershock. All wrapped into each other's arms.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Asked a terrified Lizzie. We were about to answer when a lot of men came in and dragged us all apart. I would have fought them, if it wasn't for my stomach. The guys were putting up a good fight though until we heard an ear piercing scream and a… gunshot! I looked over and saw Hayley on the floor clutching her shin and silently crying.

"That'll teach you some respect." Erik spoke while holding a gun. We were about to shout and go to her when we were elevated into the air inside our tubes, I saw the youtubers and One Direction get dragged back to their seats. Perfect, back to Gory Game show!

Dan Pov:

We were all chucked back into our seats, I don't think I could bear to watch this anymore, innocent celebrities getting tortured. It's insane!

"We are now back with Gory Game show! Up next is… Kendall!" I saw Juliet fuming in her tube, trying to get up. Juliet was and still is my idol. She is so normal and free, kind and overprotective, I admire how she is amazing at fighting and she speaks the first thing that comes to mind.

"Kendall, what is the mass of the world, including everyone and everything?" Erik asked him, what was that? That's hardly fair, I can't watch.

"What?" Kendall asked annoyed and confused.

"Nope. Have you seen the Hunger Games Catching Fire?" Erik asked sneering. Oh no! He wouldn't!

"Yeah, it's my fav- wait, WHAT!" Kendall asked just realizing what he might mean.

"Well, do you know the fog scene? Ha ha. It's my favourite scene. The fog that is now coming into your tube will hurt you physically but we won't be able to see those silver boil, things!" Erik laughed evilly, and sure enough he was right! In coming the tube was that silver fog, Kendall crouched in the corner trying to hide from it, it didn't work. About 3 seconds after that gesture Kendall started screaming and grunting and groaning at the pain. You couldn't see anything wrong with his skin but it was obviously painful. This is terrible! That b!tch! I looked over and saw Juliet shouting, screaming, cursing and trying to comfort Kendall, so were the others. It was obvious they liked each other. Poor girl!

Juliet pov

They can't do that! When I get my hands on him… Kendall stopped screaming and I realised that it was over. I went to the end of my tube and spoke gently, but you could hear my voice cracking,

"OMG! Kendall are you ok?"

"Yeah" He managed to spurt out, weakly, giving me a small smile.

"Ok, I've got a surprise that you might hate! Now, every time you swear bang on the glass, or do anything I don't like I will punish you!" Erik smirked seeing all our shocked faces.

"What?" I asked in shock. I then felt a surging pain run through me, again. I screamed and fell to the floor crying.

"I warned you! If you speak when you're not told to then you will be punished!" Erik laughed, obviously enjoying this. I just nodded in return giving him a glare. Kendall was about to say something when I shook my head at him, he immediately understood. All of this went on for ages. James getting whipped in the back about 30 or so times, Logan getting bitten by a couple of non-poisonous snakes, Lizzie getting burned on her arms and legs, Scarlett getting water thrown on her and then being electrocuted. Meanwhile everyone in the room protesting except from Erik and his men. The occasional electrocution until it came to the final round.

"The final round is a challenge at the end of the game show, competing is… Juliet!" Erik beamed, realising it was me.

"Ironic ain't it!" I muttered loud enough so he could hear it, sadly. I got another electrocution but I was kind of used to the pain now so I just flinched. Suddenly I was dragged into a giant cube thing (like the cube on the show) just enough room to move around.

"The challenge is very easy! You just have to dodge obstacles that come your way. While, singing Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj. (Btw it is an amazing song!) GO!" Erik shouted smirking. I couldn't even answer his statement when the song started so I started singing. I looked around me for anything coming, I flipped my body backwards when a dagger was about to hit my head. I just about dodged the next 4, when the chorus came on, giant spears nearly pierced through me. Again, I just about survived. During the second verse, blocks of the ceiling fell down and nearly flattened me I moved out of the way. During the rap, bullets were coming at me. I survived, but they weren't done there. A machine gun started firing at me. I did a load of flips and cartwheels, avoiding them. Once I reached the firing gun, I grabbed a dagger from the floor and punched a hole through it. It dropped into a million pieces. I did this all while singing. Suddenly the walls started pushing in! I was going to die! I looked around the glass walls and saw a big button. Seeing this as my only option I pushed it. Giant pointy spikes shot out of the walls. The walls were coming closer! How would that help?! I shouted in my head. Then I got an idea. I started climbing up the spikes, using them as a ladder. About halfway up the spikes started to go back into the wall. So, I started flipping up the wall and jumping from side to side avoiding, well, dying. The walls suddenly went back to normal and I jumped down and landed on my feet and used my hand to balance myself. Just as I landed, the song ended! Wow! How did I do that? I stood back onto my feet and saw extremely shocked and surprised faces, even Erik's. But suddenly he smirked and I felt another dagger entering my stomach and into the same place as last time. I screamed. A lot. It hurt like hell! More blood was pouring out of my stomach. I felt dizzy. I saw nothing but black.

Well here it is, I hope you like it, sorry it took forever to update! Please review! xxx xsophyx


	8. We're Dead, Literally!

Roque Records

Narrator pov:

"Where are the dogs and Doggett's? They've missed out on FIVE REHERASALS!" Gustavo shouted at Kelly frustrated and his face beetroot red with anger. Kelly looked up to him with a concerned look on her face, wondering to herself where they were also.

"Umm-"Kelly was interrupted with a very worried and upset Mrs Knight, trailing behind her was her daughter Katie.

"Have you seen Kendall, the boys and the girls? I haven't seen any of them for over 24 hours?!" A very concerned Mama Knight asked them.

Kelly was about to answer when the mailman strolled in with a letter.

"Here's a letter addressed to Mrs Knight." The mailman announced handing the letter to Mama Knight. She had a confused look written on her face as she opened the letter. Her eyes scanned the writing and her face went pale, her eyes widened and then rolled back into her head. She fainted collapsing on the floor with a firm grip on the letter.

Back with Big Time Rush and Fallen Angels

Juliet Pov:

I woke up with a horrible pain in my stomach. I tried to remember what happened. Great, I've probably thought that about 4 or 5 times now. I tried to sit up but all my muscles were aching. I opened my eyes revealing that I was in a small cell. There was mould gripping the walls, paint was peeling and there wasn't any furniture. Not even a chair or bench.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake." I know that voice.

"Erik?!" I asked frustrated and looked round the corner and saw him. He was dressed in a dark blue and black leather outfit.

"Yes. Now, get changed and call me when you're done." He ordered me, throwing a leather body suit, it was black with blood red lines on the edge of the wrists and ankles. I managed to slip it on, but it was very tight. I could just about move. It felt like a wet wetsuit. But, you know, not wet. I stepped to the end of my cell and shouted him saying I was ready. He walked back over to me and smirked saying,

"You look stunning, darling." He said looking me over.

"Don't call me that! Why am I wearing this?" I shot back to him, full of rage. No-one calls me that, not ever! Erik didn't answer, he just walked in and tied my hands together and mumbled, 'walk'. I obeyed him, knowing the consequences. We walked, well I half limped. We entered a room with a projector and board. I felt a lot of eyes on me and I realised that everyone was here even the youtubers and 1D. Every single one of them looked at me with concern, worry and anger. The anger was directed towards Erik though.

"Are you okay?" Kendall, James and Hayley asked at the same time. In response I just nodded and gave them a half smile. Erik shoved me onto a chair and tied my hands and feet onto the chair. He then got out a giant piece of rope and tied my stomach legs and shoulders too.

"You done?" I asked him as he was padlocking everything together. I rolled my eyes.

"Nearly…. Yes." H answered stapling the rope to the wood. A couple of us in the room gave a small chuckle or giggle. I smirked. Erik walked over to the front of the room next to the projector.

"Welcome! I hope you are loving it here at the moment. I know I am. This is going to be your permanent home. Yes, you will be trapped here for all eternity!" Erik announced, grinning evilly. There were many gasps that filled the room. We are trapped here, forever! A small tear escaped the corner of my eye.

"What? We can't stay here! The police, our families, friends, anyone could find us and rescue us!" Niall shouted finding his voice.

"Yeah! Someone will find us and will put you behind bars!" I joined. In response Erik just laughed hysterically, it was freaking me out. I wasn't the only one.

"You. May. Want. To. See. This." Erik said between laughter. He stumbled over to his computer and typed something in. The projector came on and the news was put on the screen.

"We are very sorry to announce that local bands, Big Time Rush, Fallen Angels, One direction and many 'youtubers' have tragically died in a massive car accident we ar-" The news presenter announced. His voice echoing around the now silent room. Erik faked our deaths! Now no one knows we are here, everyone thinks we are dead! I heard some of the other girls start to sob, with me, about to join them. The next thing on the screen caught my attention.

"We now go live to some of the parents or guardians to these poor teenagers." First put on was my mother.

"I just can't believe that she's gone! I've already lost her father and now her! I've got no one now! I just can't…" She suddenly broke down then and there on live television.

I bowed my head and started sobbing. This can't be happening! She thinks I'm dead. I can't look after her! See, when I was little about 7 years old. Me, my mum and dad were walking home from the movies, we were all walking down a dark alley which was a shortcut to our house. Then, out of no-where came a man dressed in black and stabbed my father to death. I didn't see all of it because I was running away with my head in my mums arms. My mum watched all of it. Because of this she went kind of insane and depressed. She wouldn't do anything herself, I had to look after her, otherwise she would starve to death. Or possibly commit suicide. She cannot be left alone! She thinks I'm dead, all because of him! Erik! I slowly lifted my head with a straight face, glaring at Erik, not looking anywhere else. I could feel all eyes on me. In the corner of my eye I saw some of the guys (by 'the guys' I mean all of the boys there) looking at me with shocked and caring eyes. I would kill Erik now if it wasn't for me being chained to the chair.

"I'm sorry to say that was about 33 hours ago, now we found her body in her bathroom floor, dead. It has appeared she had commit suicide.-"The presenter announced.

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone was staring at me. This can't be happening! This can't be happening!

"You bastard!" I shouted at him, a couple of the guys joining in. I couldn't believe it! If I wasn't here then she would be safe. I bursted out crying again.

"Juliet! It's ok! Don't worry!" I heard Kendall shouted over the noise. I was about to comment when I heard another gunshot. Although instead of hitting someone it hit the ceiling. Everyone froze and stopped talking.

"Shut up! Next time it is a person!" Erik shouted in rage. Erik gestured his hand and some men came in and grabbed us, still in our chains, just off the chairs.

"Walk." Erik spoke, we did as we were told.

We walked through many empty hallways, with the occasional doctor going into different rooms holding clipboards. We all stopped for a moment while Erik spoke to someone. I looked around and something caught my eye. The door was cracked open next to me. In the room was a chair with someone sitting on it, strapped to the chair. Next to that person was a table full of needles and beakers. One doctor walked over to the person and injected them with something. The person spazzed out for a minute and then went still.

"Come on!" Erik shouted to us, so we all carried on walking. What was that about? What happened to the person? I looked around and saw that I was the only one who saw that. I just shrugged it off, probably hallucinating. My head was still hurting, so that maybe why. Also my vision was still a bit blurry from crying.

"Here we are! Where you will be working for many years!" Erik announced throwing his arms in the air, showing everyone. I looked around and saw boxing, fighting, karate etc. Weird. I saw fighting with weapons, people making weapons, clothes, they all looked like they were training for something.

"This is the army base. Yes, I am building an army, and your part of it!" Erik said smirking.

**Thank you to all the people who review my chapters, it makes my day! I hope you liked this chapter! I wonder what was happening behind that door? Please review, even if it's 2 words! xxx xsophyx**


	9. Good Old Days

The good old days

Scarlett pov:

We all gasped. Erik is building an army and we're part of it! I felt the tears trying to escape the corner of my eyes. I then felt a pair of soft but strong arms wrap around me almost protectively. Carlos. I hugged him back silently crying. I can't believe the world was like this! It's cruel, and psychotic. I just wish that I was back home in Carlos's arms watching… Marley and me! Yeah! I let out a small smile. But, instead we are here, forced to fight in an army.

"Shh, shh." Carlos whispered in my ears trying to calm me down. I realised I was on the verge of breaking down. Carlos kissed my forehead in reassurance, it felt nice. I stopped crying and looked up and got lost in his beautiful brown eyes. I half smiled at him and he smiled back at me warmly. I zoned out and heard faint shouts and demands of the rest of us.

"Well, let's take you to your rooms!" Erik stated clapping his hands together. I jumped and snapped out of my trance. The same guys grabbed us and dragged us down another plain hallway and into a room. They threw us on the floor with a bang.

Lizzie pov:

I stood up and looked around the room. It was quite small, there were about 11 bunk beds lined up against the walls, all of them about to collapse. The walls were mouldy and I swear I just saw a couple of rats scurry across the room. There were spider's webs basically everywhere. It was so unsanitary.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked as he came up to me he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I think?" I answered more of a question to myself. He looked at me in concern but he just shook it off.

"Don't worry I'm always going to be here to protect you." Logan reassured me holding me in a protective way. I looked up at him in awe.

"Thank you." I spoke in a small voice. He smiled down at me.

"So, how about we choose our bunk beds and umm… Well we don't really know each other that well, so we could get to know each other." Phil announced making everyone feel a bit better and a tiny bit more welcome. I stepped over to a bunk bed and Logan followed.

"How about we share bunks?" Logan asked me looking hopeful. I smiled at him.

"Sure!" I answered putting my stuff on the bottom bunk.

"Don't mind if I take bottom bunk?" I asked Logan.

"Don't mind at all." He answered climbing onto the top bunk.

After we were all done choosing bunks, the rest of BTR sharing with FA (Fallen Angels). Obviously. We all sat in a circle, more of an oval though. I saw Juliet hanging upside down from the top bunk of her bed. Weird.

"Hey Juliet, umm, why are you hanging upside down?" I asked her curiously, yet a bit wierded out.

"I'm being creative." She simply answered, we all just gave a small laugh. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came one of Erik's minions, he put a tray of bread and what looked like water in the middle of the room.

"Eat." He simply stated. Everyone started to reach for the food.

"WAIT!" Shouted Juliet. Jumping down from the bed.

"What?" We all asked confused as to why she is stopping us eating. She huffed and bent down to the tray and inspected the food and water sniffing it etc. We all looked at her like she was crazy. Once she was done she looked at us and took her drink and downed it, like nothing ever happened.

"What? It could have been poisonous." She answering our thoughts.

"Oh. Thanks." We all realised. Once we had all eaten and drunk the food and water we sat in the oval again.

"So, how about we all tell our stories about how we became famous etc. We'll start." Zayn announced. Everyone told their stories in detail until it came down to us.

Hayley pov:

We all explained how we became Fallen Angels and Big Time Rush. We told some random stories, like how when me and the girls were singing in the booth and Gustavo kept on electrocuting us, with the snappy remark from Juliet every now and then. It was hilarious. It felt as though we had known each other for years, it felt as though we weren't here. We were just a load of teenagers hanging out at home, well, that's what it felt like. We even made each other laugh on many occasions. It definitely cheered us up a lot, Juliet seemed a bit lost, distant and had an unemotional face on. I was going to comfort her when I realised that Kendall would have a better shot at cheering her up, so I nudged him and whispered.

"Juliet needs a bit of comfort, you know her best. I think what happened on the news must of finally got to her." I spoke, he nodded back, understandably. He then stepped over to her and started talking. I couldn't hear over the noise of everyone laughing, probably Louis cracking a joke. I felt a strong arm wrap around me and a small kiss on my forehead, James. I broke out a small smile, liking the feeling.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked me in a gentle but worried voice. I looked at him raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" I asked him in a concerned voice. He held my hand and took me to our bunk bed in the corner of the room.

"Nothing, I have something I've been meaning to tell you." He spoke nervously. Omg, he doesn't mean. No.

"I really like you, I have for a while now. I know this is a bad time, but I couldn't help myself. Hayley, would you be my girlfriend?" Once he said those words I froze.

"Yes, yes I would love too." I answered with a big smile spread across my face. I was happily jumping up and down inside. This is actually happening. I saw he had a giant grin covering his face, showing off his large white teeth. We looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in. Our lips touched and locked. I felt sparks, wait no, fireworks inside my body. We stayed like that for about another 15 seconds. I was on cloud nine. We eventually broke apart, catching our breaths, staring into each other's eyes, in a comfortable silence.

"Shall we get back to the others?" James asked me still smiling, I saw the blush creeping onto his cheeks. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. Probably blushing also. As we were walking back to the group I saw Kendall and Juliet lying down on the floor holding hands, with Juliet's head on Kendall's chest in the corner of my eyes. I smirked, well done Juliet, good job.

Juliet pov:

I can't believe she's gone! I wish that I could be back in her arms, both their arms. I remember when I was little, back in Minnesota on a warm, summary day with my parents.

_Flashback_

_"__Come on dad!" Little 4 year old me shouted incorrigibly at my dad as I ran outside in my little pink and yellow sundress. The sun rays floated on me, warming my chubby toddler skin. _

_"__I'm coming darling!" My dad shouted back at me chasing me around the garden, a water gun in hand. I giggled uncontrollably, as my dad squirted me with the water. I was having the time of my life. My mum suddenly came out behind me and picked me up by my waist and spun me around. My dad then drenched us both in water, I was screaming and laughing at the same time._

_"__I will always love you, darling. Always." _

Reality

I wiped a stray tear that was tumbling down my face. That was the only memory that I had of my dad. That's why I don't like it if someone calls me Darling. It just brings back the memories.

"Hey." Kendall greeted calmly, stepping over to me. I just nodded my head in response. We sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kendall asked me kindly. I thought about it for a moment. May as well, he'll find out eventually.

"Umm. Well. It all started when-"I told him the entire story. At times he hugged me and whispered in my ears comforting, inspirational words. At the point when I was done I was crying silently in his arms, with my head against his chest.

"Thank you for listening." I thanked him, looking into his jade eyes.

"It's ok. Hey, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Juliet, I have liked you ever since we've met. Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I was speechless. I've wanted him to say those words for so long.

"Never mind. It was stupid." Kendall spoke after a long silence. No. I grabbed his head and leant up and kissed him. Our lips locked and moved in a rhythm. I felt the fireworks burst inside of me, I was in heaven. After a couple of seconds we pulled away, our foreheads were touching, we were catching our breaths.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled. He leant in again and we kissed. I then lay my head on his chest and we stayed like that in a comfortable silence until we fell asleep. We completely forgot about everything, the only thing on our minds was eachother.

**Sorry that took a week to update. I was busy with school. This was a little romantic/friendship/comfort chapter, I hoped you liked it! I also changed the profile picture of this story to an animated picture of the girls, it is in this order: Juliet, Hayley, lizzie and Scarlett. xxx xsophyx**


	10. First Day! Yay?

Juliet pov:

I woke up to a loud bang. I shot up and looked over to locate the noise. In the corner of my eye I saw Kendall arise right next to me. I looked over to the door and my glare hardened, Erik. He strolled in and called his minions to handcuff us. After some struggling we were all cuffed, I had three people with me, all giant and over 6 foot. I swear one was holding a machine gun. I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning! I trust you all slept well." Erik announced, while we all grumbled in response. He carried on.

"Now, today will be your first day training. Follow me." He finished. We were all took (more like dragged) down the empty hallways until we came to the 'army base'. We were shown a quick tour around the room, seeing the same as to what happened yesterday. Fighting, making of weapons, the usual things you would find in an army base, except the people seemed, distant. Like robots, in a trance, whatever you want to call them. I looked over to Caspar, seeing him as he was the closest, he glanced back and had the same confused face as me and just shrugged looking around again. We came to a stop in another bare room. It was completely white, nothing to be seen except us.

"You may go now." Erik spoke to his minions, they all left, taking off our handcuffs, soon after Erik carried on with his speech.

"Well, as you now know you will all be part of my army for dominating the world! Now, here is what we're going to do. You will all be tested tomorrow to see if you are worthy to join my army. If you fail the test then you will become my personal slave! Any questions?" He asked smirking at all our shocked faces. I slowly raise my hand not knowing what else to do. He looked over to me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Umm. Two questions. One, where are we going to train? That place is packed! Two, what was the point in 'Gory Game show'?" I asked adding quotation marks to 'Gory Game show'. He just smirked and spoke.

"You will be training in here." Just as he said that guns, spears, knives, swords, nun chucks, dummies, etc. popped out of the walls. A few of us jumped back in surprise.

"The point in Gory Game show was that you kids needed to be taught some respect, and I was bored." He answered laughing quietly at our faces.

"You're sick!" Marcus exclaimed, annoyed that he would do something like that. Erik just shrugged in response and left the room.

"Do we have to train now?" Zoella asked sounding worried. Alfie looked at her with hurt in his eyes, seeing her like this.

"Yeah, I guess so." He answered hesitantly. At that I was the first to go over to one of the guns, I picked it up and examined it before firing it and just missing the dummies heart.

"Let's get started then." I announced quietly, still shocked about the news. We all started training, with me helping some of the others who were clueless. This went on for hours until we were sent back to our room. I fell backwards on my bed sighing, I put my hands over my face, overwhelmed with everything going on. I felt someone sitting on the bed next to me. I put my hands by my sides and looked up to see Kendall looking at me with caring eyes.

"Hey." I spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey." He answered back giving me a smile. I patted the space of bed next to me and he lay down putting one hand under his head and the other in mine.

"You okay?" He asked me looking at me with his caring green eyes. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah. Just tired and a bit overwhelmed." I answered truthfully, a tear welling up in the corner of my eye. Before it fell, Kendall wiped it away gently then we leant in and kissed. I felt the fireworks again, all my worries slipping away. We lay down in the same position as last night.

"I will never let anything hurt you." Kendall whispered.

Mystery pov:

This all seems a bit fishy. I was watching the news of the celebrity's deaths over and over again sensing something different. I paused at the part where the car was found. I zoomed in 95% and saw something that shocked me beyond belief. I grabbed my phone and called my assistant.

"Bring in our top agents a.s.a.p.!" I announced in the phone and slammed it down rubbing my chin, deep in thought.

**I hope that this was a bit more mystic. Can you guess what's going on yet? I've now planned everything out and you will see the rest of the boys getting oc's. (The rest of the youtubers and one direction) so don't stop reading and ****_please_**** review, it makes my day! Literally, I have a pretty boring life! xxx xsophyx**


End file.
